Platonic 2: 2nd Life
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: CANON/AT-AR/Ino bunuh diri. Dalam perjalanan menuju Langit, sesosok malaikat memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat ke belakang, tentang apa yang sudah terjadi/Pesan dari Asuma/Juga akibat kematiannya/Supernatural/Angst/Romance/Sekuel Platonic/Happy end?


**DISCLAIMER:** If you think I own any of these characters, you need to call a doctor. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The plot is mine, a little inspired from English fandom: _Deathly Beautiful _and _Ourselves _and also manga: _Your White Wings_. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special for<strong> Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Mimi Mumu Memu, el Cierto, and someone named 'X'_

_**Warning (s)**: Platonic sequel, Supernatural, Drama, OOC, semi-canon, AT, AR, angst, Time-travel, Ino-centric, slight InoShikaTema, friendship rookie-9, happy end?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLATONIC 2: 2nd LIFE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, panggil Haruno-_san_!_"

Sekilas, aku merasa dadaku sesak. Mungkin karena bau rumah sakit.

"_Denyut jantungnya mulai berdetar tak teratur!_"

Seiring dengan suara berisik itu, aku merasa napasku sendiri terbakar. Kepalaku berat. Semua yang kulihat hanya gelap. Tubuhku serasa kebas.

"_Haruno-san, pasien mendadak kejang dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan!_"

"_Ino! INO!_"

Suara Sakura, itu pasti dia.

"_INO!_" Kudengar teriakannya lagi. "_Jangan bercanda_, Pig!"

Sebuah teriakan, namun aku bisa mendengar nada getaran dari suara Sakura.

"_INO!_"

Kumohon jangan berisik.

'_**Tiiiit**_….'

Bunyi dengungan suara yang panjang menjadi suara terakhir yang kudengar—bebarengan dengan teriakan panjang dari Sakura … yang entah untuk apa.

Gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat akhirnya aku berhasil membebaskan mataku dari kegelapan yang menyesakkan, iris ini akhirnya bisa menatap kelanjutan kejadian aneh yang sempat terlewat tadi. Kulihat Sakura membungkuk di tepian. Tadinya kukira ia sedang apa, namun akhirnya aku mendengar suara isakan lemah.

Meski awalnya ragu, aku akhirnya yakin. Suara tangisan itu, aku mengenalnya sebaik mengenal isakan dari mulutku sendiri. Sakura sahabatku sejak lama. Aku terlalu hafal suaranya—karena terlalu sering mendengarnya bertahun-tahun lalu, saat-saat awal di mana Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru.

Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Oi, _Forehead_!" panggilku. Sedetik, aku diam. Padahal tadi aku merasa sangat lemah, kenapa sekarang rasanya ringan sekali?

Aku menunggu cukup lama. Namun nyatanya Sakura tidak meresponsku sama sekali. Linglung, aku hampir meneriaki Sakura lagi sampai akhirnya kulihat Naruto masuk melewati pintu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau berteria—"

Kulihat Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menatap ke arahku, lalu membungkuk menyentuh lengan Sakura—seolah menenangkannya.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa dia?" tanyaku.

Naruto tak menjawabnya.

"Maaf, Haruno-_san_."

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang suster—sepertinya aku sering melihatnya di rumah sakit—tengah menunduk menyembunyikan poni panjangnya.

"Aku akan segera mengabari Inoichi-_sama_."

Ayahku?

"Aku turut berduka cita—"

Berduka cita?

"—atas meninggalnya Ino-_san_."

Detik itu, rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengar … leluconnya. Namun suaraku mengambang di udara bebas, ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap sesosok manusia yang memiliki rupa sama denganku. Terbaring tak bergerak.

Pucat.

Itu aku.

"Hai, Nona Ino."

Suara lembut menyambangi pendengaranku. Aku menoleh cepat, tersentak dengan sesosok lelaki berjubah terang yang kepalanya tertutup tudung, dengan tangan terjulur menyentuh pundakku. "Siapa kau?"

"Malaikatmu, untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku … mati?"

Sosok itu mengangguk cepat, dan penglihatanku kembali dikuasai kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona, bangunlah."

Lemah, kubuka mataku perlahan. Berat awalnya, namun aku akhirnya bisa menguasai pandanganku sendiri setelah beberapa detik lamanya. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan sosok berjubah putih terang itu di depan mataku. Siapa dia?

Malaikatku—seperti pengakuan terakhirnya?

"Tak seharusnya arwah mengalami pingsan."

Hei, apa itu ejekan? "Aku … arwah?"

"Tentu saja, Nona."

"Aku … mati?"

Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jawabannya sendiri. Aku punya isi kepala seorang Yamanaka.

"Kau masih ingat, kan, saat-saat sebelum kau ada di rumah sakit?"

_Shikamaru…._

"Aku … bunuh diri."

Sosok itu diam.

"Dengan bodohnya aku bunuh diri. Itu semua karena Shikamaru."

Sosok itu tetap bergeming—tak bersuara.

"Seingatku, ia datang saat aku hampir mati. Aku tahu, ia pasti merasa sangat bersalah sekarang."

Sosok itu mendesah—membuatku terdiam. "Begitu?"

"Iya, kan?"

"Mungkin Langit terlalu sayang padamu karena _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaanmu itu."

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau mau lihat apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru?"

Aku terdiam—kehilangan kata-kata. Tak menunggu jawabanku, sosok itu menarik lenganku. Lembut, namun mampu membuat tubuhku yang awalnya terbaring, langsung bangkit berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam beberapa helaan napas saja, ia berhasil menuntunku turun, menjauh dari kamarku, menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat itu penuh sesak manusia—lengkap dengan kain-kain hitam penanda duka yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Aku terhenyak, tak mampu melontarkan kalimat apapun. Cepat, sosok itu melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Ia juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam berdiri di sampingku, menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang manusia yang dilatari oleh suara isak tangis yang menggema.

Kuedarkan pandanganku.

Dan aku menemukan fotoku yang tersenyum lebar di tengah ruang tamu, lengkap dengan dupa-dupa berasap di depannya.

Selama beberapa detik, aku hanya bisa memandang kosong potret wajahku sendiri di sana.

_Ke mana Yamanaka Ino si gadis periang nan cerewet itu?_

Ah, ia sekarang menjadi arwah, dengan sosok malaikat yang akan menuntunnya pergi ke langit. Aku tertawa dalam hati—tertawa getir menerima kenyataan yang sekarang tengah bergulir. Dan kini, di sampingku, sosok serba putih yang sangat mencolok, kontras dengan semua pemandangan yang terpampang ini benar-benar masih berdiri di sampingku.

Kakiku kaku.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi padaku?_

Aku patah hati, aku bunuh diri.

Kenapa aku sepayah ini? Aku terdiam, mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit di hatiku yang membuatku depresi dan kehilangan jati diriku sebagai seorang Yamanaka yang sangat jarang meneteskan air mata. Lihat sosok si dahi lebar di ujung sana. Ia duduk paling dekat dengan peti mati berisi mayatku—sama seperti ayah dan ibu di ujung satunya. Tetap menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi mukanya.

Aku berjalan maju, lebih mendekat untuk mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik.

Aku menemukan Sakura terisak, bahunya gemetar, terguncang, dan jemari kurus itu … di sela-selanya, terdapat air yang mengalir. Pastilah itu air matanya.

_Hei Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau menangisi kematianku sampai separah itu?_

Aku menatapnya lebih teliti, dan aku menemukan bandana 'persahabatan' kami yang terselip di salah satu tangannya—telah basah.

Aku melirik sampingnya. Ada Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum. Apa lelaki yang tak lama lagi akan dinobatkan jadi Hokage ini pantas memasang muka seperti itu? Ia tak menutup mukanya, ia juga tak menunduk seperti Sakura. Ia tegak, menatap sosok mayatku yang dirias tebal dengan pakaian adat setempat.

Yang berbeda hanyalah, air mata Naruto masih intens mengalir dari iris yang hampir sewarna denganku itu.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku sendiri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Untuk menatap mereka? Kalau aku memang sudah mati, kenapa kau tak segera membawaku pergi?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kau tak sabar?"

Aku hanya tak betah melihat semua orang menangisiku.

"Inoichi-_san_!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, kulihat ayahku ambruk—dan dikerubuti sekumpulan orang yang berniat menolongnya. Ayahku pingsan.

Sungguh, aku tak ingin melihat semua bentuk kesedihan yang disuguhkan di depan mataku ini.

"Bawa aku pergi, kumohon," pintaku.

Sosok itu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana ini?"

"Masa lalumu."

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanyaku cepat.

"Kau belum bisa kubawa ke langit. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa kita diberi waktu untuk menginjakkan kaki di duniamu. Terakhir aku menemui kasus seperti ini, kasusnya adalah aku diizinkan untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pikirkan apa hal yang paling mengganjal di pikiranmu, aku akan membantumu menuntaskannya, lalu kita pergi."

Aku mendesah.

Sedikit berpikir, aku tersenyum sembari mengangkat telunjukku. "Hanya satu?"

Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Berapa lama jangka waktunya penawaran itu berlaku?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa? Yang jelas secepatnya."

"Empat puluh sembilan harikah?"

Sosok di hadapanku memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Ah tidak, aku pernah membaca sebuah novel di perpustakaan Konoha saat aku bosan mencari buku ramuan dengan Sakura."

Sosok itu bergeming.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan."

Aku terdiam. Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan, menjauh dari bawah pohon, melangkah mendekati halaman masuk akademi. Kutelusuri halaman, kulewati sosok-sosok anak-anak yang pernah kukenal wajahnya.

Heck, aku bahkan mengenal Ami kecil berlarian dengan geng-nya. Kenangan lama. Kutatap gadis itu berlarian. Cih, sebenarnya aku ingin menarik telinganya diam-diam, sebagai balasan atas kenakalannya di masa kecilku dulu. Tapi apa daya, mereka bahkan tak bisa melihatku. Ami memang menyebalkan. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ia memperlakukan Sakura yang manis itu sampai gadis itu ketakutan, sampai aku harus datang pada Sakura.

_Sakura._

Aku membelokkan langkahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke lapangan berumput di sekitar akademi. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan kepala pirang dan kepala merah muda duduk bersandingan—merangkai asesoris dari rumput-rumput liat.

"Eh?"

Kudengar diriku versi kecil berbicara. Ah, apa wajahku dulu selebar itu? Mataku selebar itu, ya, ketika kecil?

"Soalnya ... kupikir sayang sekali, kalau bunga yang sudah tumbuh layu begitu saja."

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat kalimatku sendiri. Polos sekali.

"Padahal mungkin saja ... itu adalah bunga yang lebih indah dari cosmos."

Aku tersenyum, sama seperti senyum sosokku masa kecil pada Sakura yang sibuk mengusap air matanya sembari tersenyum pula. Kubungkukkan tubuhku tepat di samping sosok Sakura kecil. Kupandangi wajahnya yang merona manis dengan kilatan cetak air mata di pipinya.

_Benar, kan, kataku, ia terlalu manis untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya._

Bahkan sekarang, ia terlalu cantik. Andai Naruto bukan calon Hokage, aku tak akan merelakan Sakura begitu saja untuk si Idiot itu—setidaknya Naruto harus mengurangi sikap bodohnya yang masih melekat sampai dewasa ini.

"Sebuah bunga tak memiliki arti khusus, kecuali ketika ia mekar."

Aku menepuk pelan kepala kedua sosok kecil itu—meski aku sadar mereka tak akan merasakannya.

"Ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku."

Dadaku sesak. Aku bangkit berdiri. Perlahan, aku menjauh dan kembali mendekati sosok yang mengaku malaikat padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak ada artinya aku berada di samping mereka. Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Aku mampu duduk di sana sampai jam akademi bubar. Namun untuk apa. Tak mengubah apa-apa. Nanti, aku malah takut jika aku terlalu mengenang masa lalu, yang ujungnya aku menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura di dunia ini dengan cara bunuh diri.

Suara tangisannya masih bisa kudengar—air mata menangisi kepergianku.

"_Kau sudah mekar, Sakura_," desisku pada angin.

Aku melangkah lagi.

"Hei, Malaikat, sebenarnya, kenapa kau membawaku ke masa lalu? Tak ada yang bisa kuubah di sini, kan?" tanyaku ketika aku berhenti melangkah di hadapannya.

"Tak ada."

"Lalu untuk apa semua ini?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. Dalam sedetik, ia mengangkat tangannya, menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika rumput yang kupijaki berubah. Kami kembali berkelana di waktu yang tak sama. Masih tetap masa lalu, tapi berbeda waktu. Sedikit maju dibanding waktu sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini masa-masa mengejar predikat genin.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kulihat aku berdiri di samping jendela kelas. Ada pembagian anggota tim. Aku bisa melihat Naruto awalnya duduk di luar kelas sendirian, di bawah pohon, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara bel dan lari masuk ke dalam kelas. Kulihat Sakura dan sosokku berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke untuk mencari perhatian.

Cih, ini masa-masa ketika Sakura mulai menyebalkan sekali.

Ia seperti _copy_ diriku sendiri.

Kulihat muka Sasuke. Ia terlihat terganggu sekali. Tapi kenapa aku dulu tak pernah menyadarinya? Kalau kupikir, kasihan juga. Ah, tapi ia memang manis sekali. Ia tampan, pintar, idola semuanya. Memangnya salahku kalau aku menyukainya?

"Naruto! Menyingkir!"

Aku melongo. Kenapa saat aku dan Sakura meneriakkan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti itu, Naruto justru hanya tertawa kaku, menggaruk tengkuknya, dan tetap mencari onar? Aku masih ingat wajahnya saat menangisiku tadi. Lalu, kalau masa kecilku semenyebalkan itu, kenapa Naruto menangisi kematianku juga?

"Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," sebut Iruka.

Kulihat ekspresiku sendiri berubah sebal, terlebih ketika kulihat Shikamaru menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuatku sebal dan mati kutu.

… _Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru._

_Kami-sama_. "Kumohon, bawa aku ke langit."

Sosok itu menjentikkan lagi jarinya, dan semua pandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam beberapa detik, aku merasa bumi tempatku berpijak berputar. Tak ada waktu untuk merasa pusing. Aku membuka kelopak mataku, mengerjap cepat, dan menemukan _sett_ lain yang berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu. Masih di masa lalukah ini?

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnnn_!"

Aku menoleh, dan kini aku mendapati versi mini diriku sendiri bersorak meneriaki sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mendesah, melirik sosok bertudung di dekatku dengan setengah kesal.

"Kenapa kita masih berada di masa laluku?"

"Kau yakin tak mau melihat-lihat dulu?"

"Argghh!" teriakku frustasi. Tak sadarkah ia kalau menatap semua kejadian ini hanya membuatku makin menyesal dengan tindakan bodohku yang menyebabkanku mati—bunuh diri?

"Baiklah, kita pergi dari sini." Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menjentikkan jarinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Setelah semua kerja keras yang ada, kini ia terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke—"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Chouji berdiri tak jauh di belakang sosok masa kecilku.

"—aku merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru."

_Deg._

_Bling_—dan aku telah berpindah tempat, dengan memasang wajah heran karena kalimat Chouji.

_Shikamaru…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku belum selesai!" teriakku.

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk membawamu segera pergi, kan?"

"T-tapi—"

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah mulutku—memintaku untuk berhenti protes. Aku hampir bersiap protes lagi hingga akhirnya aku justru mendengar suara lagi di belakangku.

Aku menoleh.

"Berhenti, Ino!"

_Shikamaru?_

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan di sana, aku menemukan sosok kecil punggungku di masa lalu.

"Jangan menggunakan teknik itu! Itu bunuh diri jika kau memakai teknik itu tanpa aku untuk membantumu!"

S-Shikamaru?

"INO!"

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya lagi. Tidak, aku ingin melihatnya sebentar. Aku tak tahu soal Shikamaru atau Chouji—semua yang mereka lakukan dan katakan untukku tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"TUNGGU!"

_Ctik!_

"AKU INGIN TETAP DI SIN—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—NI!"

_Setting_ berubah dan kini aku berdiri di podium atas sebuah gedung. Tempat ini … ujian _chunnin_.

"Shikamaru! Kalahkan dia!"

Itu … _aku_?

Aku menoleh, dan menatap Shikamaru berdiri di arena pertarungan.

"Mendadak dia bersemangat lagi. Tiba-tiba sekali," bisik Chouji pelan di samping sosok masa kecilku.

Aku merasa … dadaku terasa hangat. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, dan mendapati banyak wajah yang kukenal. Sakura juga. Seingatku ia terus berteriak untuk timnya juga.

Aku menoleh pada sosok berjubah di sampingku. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya—dan aku bersiap berpindah tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, lagi-lagi sosok berkepala nanas yang kukenal betul, bayangannya singgah lagi di depan kedua mataku. Shikamaru kecil … yang pemalas, menyebalkan, sok tak peduli. Sosok yang awalnya kuanggap bodoh, namun pada akhirnya, ia yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Bertahan dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan.

'_Kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku!'_

Mataku memanas. Tidak—aku adalah energi sisa kehidupan. Aku arwah. Mana mungkin aku … menangis? Aku ingat betul kalimat Shikamaru hari itu, sebulan sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Akalku terlalu buntu. Aku hilang kendali atas jalan logika pikiranku sendiri.

"Secara pribadi, aku sama sekali tak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menoleh, dan melihat Shikamaru kecil menuntaskan kalimatnya. "K-kenapa?" desisku sendirian.

"Karena kau … mungkin."

Aku menoleh, tersenyum getir pada sosok berjubah yang mengaku sebagai malaikatku.

"Apa ini hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu sehingga aku tak bisa membawamu ke Langit dengan segera?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku … tak tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sedetik, tempatku berpijak berubah lagi. Aku menarik napas, mendesah keras. Kenapa ia senang sekali melemparkanku ke sana kemari? Aku bahkan belum bisa mencerna satu persatu apa yang sebenarnya jadi tujuan mengapa aku ditunjukkan berbagai gambaran masa lalu tadi.

Tentang aku, juga tentang Shikamaru.

Aku membuka pelan kedua mataku.

Tanah lapang.

"Di mana lagi ini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau tidak mengenali tempat ini?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Oh, ini daerah Konoha di masa sekarang. Bukan lagi masa lalu rupanya. Langit tengah mendung. Awan di langit yang gelap terlihat betah menggantung, menutupi warna biru yang biasanya terlihat menaungi Konoha. Angin mengalir pelan. Entah kenapa, aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit sensasi dingin membelai tengkukku.

Aku menatap ujung jalan, ada beberapa sosok berpakaian hitam berjalan melewati lapangan tempatku berdiam diri. Menoleh sebentar pada malaikatku, aku akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu dan mulai mengikuti langkah orang-orang menuju sebuah tempat.

Pemakaman Konoha.

Acara pemakamanku.

Dalam waktu singkat, aku telah berdiri di tanah luas itu. Kutatap satu persatu sosok yang ada di sana. Ayahku ada di barisan paling depan. Masih tetap sama, wajah rentanya yang terlihat sembap dan pucat pasi. Diam-diam aku mencengkeram pakaian yang melekat di dadaku. Padahal aku hampir tak lagi bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Memang, ada ngilu yang tertinggal.

Dan aku berharap, harusnya tak ada perasaan lagi yang tertinggal mengingat aku adalah arwah.

Aku menatap Sakura baik-baik. Kulihat Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Ada sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Naruto. Konohamaru juga. Berkali-kali pemuda tengil itu menepuk bahu Sakura. _Ck_, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau Konohamaru sekarang dekat dengan Sakura.

Naruto mendadak melangkah mundur. Aku mengikutinya hingga di gerbang masuk pemakaman. Ada Konohamaru di belakangnya.

"_Nii_."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Dulu, kau menghiburku ketika paman Asuma meninggal. Sekarang, aku akan berada di sampingmu juga kalau kau sedih."

Kulihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan ikut sedih dengan kematian Ino-_nee_."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku lebih merasa kasihan pada Sakura-_chan_. Ia kelihatan terpukul sekali. Sakura-_chan_ menolak bicara banyak. Ia banyak merenung dan menangis. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Kau tahu, kan? Mereka itu sahabat baik. Dan Sakura selalu merasa bahwa kewajibannya sebagai dokter adalah segalanya. Ia gagal menyelamatkan Ino. Bisakah kau bayangkan perasaannya?"

Mendengarnya, aku ikut merasa khawatir, kalau-kalau Sakura akan depresi—atau setidaknya, kembali menjadi Sakura kecil yang terus menangis lemah tanpa aku. _Hm_, itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan?

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku sendiri … hmm."

"Jangan-jangan, _Nii-chan _naksir Ino-_nee_ juga."

Aku tertawa ketika melihat Naruto menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"_Gomen, ne_. Aku tahu _Nii-chan_ kelewat menyukai Sakura-_nee_, bahkan sebelum aku mengenal _Nii-chan_. Jadi tak mungkin kau akan semudah itu menyukai perempuan lain lagi."

Naruto tertawa.

"Dasar pasangan aneh," desis Konohamaru. Aku ikut tertawa mendengar komentar Konohamaru.

"Dulu, baik Sakura-_chan_ maupun Ino selalu memperlakukanku tak sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka mengejekku, membandingkanku dengan Sasuke yang seperti pangeran di akademi." Naruto tertawa.

Dan aku sama seperti Konohamaru—terdiam.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu. Justru … aku merasa, mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Memang cara mereka sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi … bagiku itu lebih baik, dibandingkan mereka yang tak mau bicara padaku dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, serta kebencian yang ditanamkan orang tua mereka."

Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka dengan satu tanganku.

"Bagaimanapun, Ino tetap temanku."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tulus. '_Terima kasih … Uzumaki Naruto_.'

Kulihat Konohamaru mengangguk paham. Naruto tengah sibuk mengusap mukanya, seolah ingin membuang rupa lusuh sehabis menangis yang tercetak di wajahnya. Konohamaru juga terlihat melemparkan senyumnya. Sepertinya ia paham sekali apa yang diceritakan Naruto. Sedetik, di mataku, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak dan adik.

"Aku justru kasihan … pada Chouji."

Aku ingat. Kulihat tadi Chouji berdiri tak jauh dari ayahku. Ia diam. Hampir tak bergerak sembari menggenggam bunga mawar putih di dadanya, tepat di dekat makamku. Aku merasa sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Chouji. Sepertinya aku belum benar-benar menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Sedih rasanya melihatnya murung, dengan genggaman tangan gemetaran menggenggam bunga—bukan keripik favoritnya.

Meski sebenarnya aku senang, melihatnya makin lama makin kurus dan terlihat sangat tampan.

Chouji adalah sahabatku sesungguhnya. Hubungan kami murni—platonik.

"Aku tak tega juga, pada … Shikamaru."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Chouji di ujung depan sana, kembali pada Naruto yang menatap langit mendung.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat Temari, kan, tadi?"

Konohamaru mengangguk.

Dengan itu, aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru, menuju direksi tempat Temari berdiri bersama Tenten di sampingnya. Begitu aku bisa melihatnya dekat, aku memelankan langkahku. Jarakku tak terlalu jauh kini. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kini.

Menatapnya? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa ekspresinya.

Secara tidak langsung, karena perempuan itu pulalah, aku kehilangan Shikamaru dari jangkauan rengkuhanku.

Aku melirik ke kanan. Kutemukan Hinata berdiri di sana—bersebelahan dengan Hyuuga Neji, si jenius berwajah lumayan yang dulunya terlihat dingin seperti es. Kulihat Hinata terus menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya—seolah menahan isakan tangis. Aku tak tahu kalau gadis pemalu itu akan merasa sedih juga atas kematianku. Apa sekarang ia akan berpindah posisi di belakang Neji, menangis di balik punggung pemuda itu seperti zaman dulu?

"Neji-_nii_, bisa … pinjam b-bahumu?"

Kulihat Hinata menoleh ke samping, membenamkan wajahnya yang sembap di bagian luar lengan pakaian Neji.

"Aku … merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru."

Aku kembali menoleh pada tujuan awalku: sosok Temari.

"Rasanya buruk sekali, berdiri di antara persahabatan mereka," bisik Temari di samping Tenten. "Aku … sama sekali tak tahu kalau—"

"Shikamaru mencintaimu, Temari-_san_." Tenten membalasnya pelan.

Aku terdiam.

"Mungkin … ia memang mencintai Ino, dulu. Tapi kau tahu, Shikamaru sudah memilihmu. Kalian mencintai orang yang sama. Namun, Shikamaru memilihmu."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau seandainya Shikamaru memilih Ino, mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bodohnya dengan Ino, kan?"

Aku terhenyak—tepat ketika suara Temari tak lagi mengalirkan kalimat. Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat bahu perempuan itu bergetar, lalu aku mendengarnya terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta … mampu membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh._

Aku mengenal kalimat itu. Aku sering memerhatikan kebodohan Naruto selama ini untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Sebenarnya aku juga melihat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sasuke—dulu. Begitu juga Hinata untuk Naruto—ketika ia hampir mati melawan Pein bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun tetap, Bocah Rubah itu menjadi sosok yang paling hebat dalam merealisasikan pepatah itu.

Shikamaru … sepertinya pernah menderita juga untukku.

Mungkin saja, ia pernah melakukan hal bodoh untukku. Dan aku, melakukan hal bodoh dengan memakai nama Shikamaru sebagai alasan mengapa aku bunuh diri.

Ayahku sedih bukan main. Sakura juga. Chouji juga. Bahkan Naruto dan orang-orang yang tak kusangka seperti Hinata dan yang lainnya.

_Salahkah … aku?_

"Di mana … Shikamaru?" tanyaku pada sosok di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan aku kembali berpindah sesuai rencana malaikatku itu. Dan kini, di sinilah aku berdiri. Bau-bau pasir basah di tepi danau. Tempat kenanganku dan Shikamaru. Aku menemukannya di sana. Danau tak jauh dari perbatasan hutan klan Nara. Ia memakai pakaian hitam seperti tamu pemakaman yang lain. Namun aku tahu betul, ia sama sekali tak menghadiri prosesi yang ada.

Apa ia tak ingin melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

Kakiku terasa kebas. Aku tak bisa melangkah. Aku hanya berdiri tak jauh darinya yang terbaring di bawah salah satu pohon di tepi danau. Bayangan dedaunan yang tinggi menghalangi pandangannya pada langit biru yang selalu ia gemari.

"Shikama—"

"Ia membatalkan pernikahannya."

Sontak kedua mataku terbuka lebar.

"Secara sepihak tentunya."

Aku menoleh pelan ke belakang, menatap sosok malaikatku.

"Kau mengharapkannya, kan?"

Aku terhenyak. "Mengharapkan … apa?"

"Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kematianmu. Bukan hanya Sakura saja. Ia terlambat menemukanmu malam itu. Ia ketakutan sendirian. Ia tak mau menemui siapa pun. Sejujurnya aku cukup kasihan padanya."

"…."

"Ia membatalkan pernikahannya. Mungkin awalnya kau merasa Shikamaru bersikap tak adil padamu, kan? Anggaplah … kalian tak berjodoh. Dan karena kebodohanmu, Shikamaru juga memutuskan tali takdirnya sendiri. Ia tak mau menemui orang lain. Sepanjang hari ia berada di sini, memejamkan mata seperti itu, dan berharap hari itu ia bisa memilihmu … dan kau tak akan pernah membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Shikamaru…." Pelan, aku melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Kau pernah menyakitinya dengan sikapmu. Aku membawamu ke masa lalu untuk menunjukkan itu semua. Itu tujuannya. Apa kau mengerti, Nona?"

"Shikamaru…." Dadaku sesak. Kenapa rasanya arwah sepertiku ingin menangis?

"Kalian bersahabat. Bukankah itu poin pentingnya?"

Angin mengalir pelan, seiring dengan arah riak yang diciptakan aliran air di atas permukaan danau. Kulihat asap yang mengepul dari ujung rokok yang tertancap di bibir Shikamaru ikut menari bersama angin. Shikamaru tak bergerak.

"Sekarang, sebelum kita ke Langit, apa satu permintaanmu?"

Terpikir, aku ingin hidup kembali. Terpikir juga, aku ingin semuanya kembali dari awal, persahabatan kami yang murni.

Aku menunduk.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

Batang rokok itu tak bergerak.

Bibirnya terdiam.

Dan di balik bulu mata lentiknya, air matanya mengalir, menyusuri bekas aliran yang bahkan belum mengering.

"Ino…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong, aku ingin melihat ia menikah dengan … Temari dan bahagia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mataku menetes—tanpa kusangka. Jatuh tepat di pipi Shikamaru pula, lalu menghilang seperti asap.

Kudengar jentikan suara jari, dan aku hanya tersenyum, bersiap dibawa pergi dari bumi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku kembali membuka mata, semua yang ada di sekitarku adalah latar putih nan terang. Tak ada lagi pohon, rumput, danau, tanah, hingga langit mendung yang kelabu. Tak ada. Rasanya seperti ruang kosong, yang hanya diisi oleh diriku sendiri dan sosok malaikatku yang serba berjubah. Aku mendongak, menatapnya baik-baik—sebenarnya aku berharap bisa melihat seperti apa rupanya.

"Aku senang mendengar permintaan terakhirmu, Ino."

Aku hanya terdiam.

Aku bisa merasakan, aura di sekitarku menghangat.

"Siapa sebenarnya … kau?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau pikir, aku akan diam saja melihat semua anak didikku menjadi terpecah belah seperti ini?"

Iris mataku melebar—terutama saat tudung itu mulai diturunkan, menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Kau pasti ingat, kan, kalimat terakhirku dulu?"

"_S-Sensei_!"

Asuma mendadak mengangkat tangannya, membelai kepalaku sembari tersenyum.

"Asuma-_sensei_?"

"Permintaanmu … dikabulkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ino, **you are strong willed**, and dependable. Chōji and Shikamaru, they are total goof-offs. Keep them in line. And, don't let Sakura beat you. In ninjutsu, or **romance**."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, panggil Haruno-_san_!_"

Sekilas, aku merasa dadaku sesak. Mungkin karena bau rumah sakit.

"_Denyut jantungnya mulai berdetar tak teratur!_"

Seiring dengan suara berisik itu, aku merasa napasku sendiri terbakar. Kepalaku berat. Semua yang kulihat hanya gelap. Tubuhku serasa kebas.

"_Haruno-san, pasien mendadak kejang dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan!_"

"_Ino! INO!_"

Suara Sakura, itu pasti dia.

"_INO!_" Kudengar teriakannya lagi. "_Jangan bercanda_, Pig!"

Sebuah teriakan, namun aku bisa mendengar nada getaran dari suara Sakura.

"_INO!_"

Kumohon jangan berisik.

'_**Tiiiit**_….'

Suara dengungan apa itu?

'_**Tiiiit-tiit-tiit**_….'

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku menemukan sosok Sakura. Kedua tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku. Aku merasa iris hijau di matanya bergetar, seolah ada air mata yang akan tumpah. Ia menepuk pipiku pelan, menunggu respons dariku. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali. Kudengar napas Sakura memburu. "Kau … sadar."

"Ha?" ucapku lemah.

"Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu, Bodoh! Dasar Ino-_pig_!"

Setelahnya, kedua lengan Sakura merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan bahunya gemetaran.

"Kau mengalami masa kritis dua hari ini karena kau kehilangan banyak darah. Kenapa kau begitu—"

"Bodoh?" sergahku.

Ia mengangguk di bahuku.

"Hei, bisakah … kau memanggil Temari untukku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melakukan apa yang kuminta tanpa banyak bertanya. Saat aku melihat Temari datang ke kamarku, awalnya ia terlihat bingung. Mungkin ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa atau berkata apa. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Kuulurkan satu tanganku, dan kuminta ia memelukku.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu dan Shikamaru."

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana Temari menahan deru napasnya sendiri ketika memelukku. Aku merasa bersalah, sungguh. Karena telah membuat mereka susah. Sampai-sampai Temari pucat begini.

"Katakan pada si Pemalas itu, suruh ia mengantarkan undangan pernikahan kalian padaku secara langsung."

"I-Ino?"

Aku melepas pelukan kami berdua.

"I-Ino, kau—"

"Aku pasti akan datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, aku telah hampir kembali ke kamar rawatku. Kudengar Chouji dan ayahku telah duduk menungguku di kamar sedari tadi. Sesekali aku bercanda dengan Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, setelah '_mimpi'_ yang kualami, aku merasa semakin tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar sahabat baikku. Bahkan ia sampai rela mendorong kursi rodaku dan menemaniku menjalani pemeriksaan karena kondisiku yang masih cukup lemah.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Mendadak aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dengan cukup jelas, aku bisa melihat bagaimana keduanya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka. Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau darah yang mongering dari _jonin-vest_ yang mereka kenakan.

"Kalian sudah kembali dari misi?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan. "Sudah sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tadi saat kami kembali, Ino baru saja sadar. Karena kami tak ingin mengganggu kalian, kami melapor dulu ke gedung Hokage."

"Kenapa tak meminta suster lain merawat kalian?" tanya Sakura kesal. "Kaupikir bagus, berkeliaran dengan luka seperti itu? Kalian bisa saja terkena infeksi!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kulirik sosok Sasuke yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perseteruan Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin sekarang, Sasuke memikirkan apa yang juga sedang kupikirkan.

Padahal baik Sakura dan Naruto belum benar-benar resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi melihat keduanya seperti ini, semua orang akan ikut tersenyum hangat.

Aku menginginkan persahabatan yang seperti itu.

Persahabatan yang hangat.

"Tadi, aku sempat melewati kamarmu dan melihat kau bersama Temari."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku berpapasan dengan Shikamaru di luar kamarmu. Entah halusinasiku atau apa, aku merasa melihatnya menangis. Sungguh aneh sekali."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Aku diam sesaat. Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget mendapati Sasuke mengajakku mengobrol. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau sekarang menjalani misi ke luar desa."

"Bukan misi tingkat S. Hanya misi biasa. Sebenarnya aku tak diizinkan ke luar Konoha. Tapi karena misinya dengan Naruto, Hokage mengizinkanku."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Hn."

Sepi sempat terasa beberapa detik.

"Err, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Pernikahan Shikamaru dan … Temari, bisakah kau menemaniku menghadirinya di Suna?"

Aku mendongak dari posisi dudukku. Kulihat Sasuke terdiam sesaat—berpikir. Sementara aku harap-harap cemas. Barangkali ia akan menolak ajakanku seperti dulu. Ia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup siap mental untuk mendapat jawaban ketus darinya sebentar lagi.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk jalan-jalan di Sunagakure."

Mataku membulat.

Sasuke merunduk, melirik ekspresiku.

"Apa itu artinya … iya?"

"Hn."

Aku kenal kata itu. Itu artinya iya! Sementara aku tertawa, kulihat sekilas Chouji dan ayahku berjalan dari ujung lorong rumah sakit. Chouji melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, sementara ayah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya kau ikut si _Baka_ ini ke ruanganku. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Dengan itu, aku melirik Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah menjauh.

"Kau kenapa, _Pig_? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin … aku bisa jadi sahabat Sasuke-_kun_ juga sepertimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

_**Oke, sekuel dari PLATONIC! Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana saya. Seperti note terakhir saya di fic prekuelnya, saya menulis fanfic jika benar-benar mood tinggi. Cerita ini dibuat di luar 'mode-original' dan benar-benar murni fanfic. Jadi, cerita ini dibuat full dengan membayangkan ShikaInonya. **_

_**Angst, dengan ending slight SasuIno untuk Em tersayangs :3 Awalnya dia kira sekuelnya akan jadi ShikaIno SasuKarin, but no, karena ini canon, saya mulai mencoba membelokkannya menjadi ShikaTema ;) untuk jeng El, saya tahu cerita yang PLATONIC terlalu OOC, semoga yang ini masih bisa dibilang IC.**_

_**Tetap seperti sebelumnya, fanfic ini saya buat untuk Es alias Sukie-chan. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Alasan lain, mungkin karena someone named X yang sempat me-review fanfic PLATONIC dan terlihat cukup kecewa dengan tingkah saya yang mengubah orific menjadi fanfic. Sebenarnya saya sih tidak terlalu ambil pusing, tapi sepertinya Suu justru merasa tak enak sama saya :3 #cmiiw Saya sih senang aja mendengar pujian dan kritiknya. Sayang kok gak log in :D Sebenarnya saya juga bercanda dengan Suu Foxie, karena proyek DMAC itu sendiri belum tentu akan dilangsungkan lagi tahun depan meskipun saya sudah memiliki konsep baru di tangan saya ;) Tapi ya sudahlah. Semoga tidak ada yang salah paham. By the way, fic ini bukan untuk SIVE lho ya ;)**_

_**Dan karena mood muncul dan ada aide, jadilah saya buat sekuel, oneshot yang cukup panjang kalau menurut saya ;) semoga yang ini tak terlalu buruk hasilnya. Banyak inspirasi dari cerita lain sih. Tapi garis besar dari Deathly Beautiful dengan konsep Ourselves yang merupakan fanfic oneshot angst terbaik yang saya kenal selama ini. Semoga pembaca suka dengan sekuel ini^^ Saya ingin bertapa dulu deh.**_

_Thanks for reading^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
